Kissed by Fire
by haleybop134
Summary: AU medieval Titans. Raven has traveled from her home amongst the elves at the behest of her mother into the realm of humans. During her travels she meets four strangers, Victor a warrior with a smile, Koriand'r a foreign beauty, Gar a shapeshifter, and Richard a young man with a dark past. But Raven has secrets of her own, will they be able to stand against the coming storm?
1. Chapter 1: Fire and Blood

An idea I had a few weeks ago that hasn't let go of me. The Titans in medieval times, very much like Game of Thrones/Skyrim/LOTR but with the Titans. Various elements of the story will change, most of their powers are not necessarily at play except for a few which will be revealed as the story plays out.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: Fire and Blood

* * *

Everything was dark under the burlap sack. There was a strip of light at the bottom of her vision but straining to look at it made her head hurt. Carefully Raven tried to dip her head and move the bag a bit.

"Enough!"

There was a sharp strike to the side of her head and it left her dazed with random spots of green and yellow spurting up out of the darkness. She gave a yell of surprise and tried to lash out with her feet which were trussed in ropes along with her hands. Another slap made her fall still, breathing hard and angrily. She wanted to scream until her lungs collapsed but it would likely only earn her another slap so she stayed silent. Underneath her the wagon hit a bump in the road and nearly sent her onto the floor. A pair of rough hands hauled her back into her seat and knocked her head on the wall a bit.

"Are we almost there?" one of the men shouted to the driver of the wagon.

"Nearly, sir."

Their pace began to slow and Raven began to hear voices coming from outside the wagon. It sounded like a crowd had gathered for their arrival. Sure enough the wagon drew to a stop and the men began to untie her feet. For a brief moment she felt a surge of hope until she heard the clatter of shackles being tossed into the back of the wagon. They fastened the irons around her ankles and wrists with smooth efficiency then began half dragging her to the back of the wagon.

Raven fell out of the back and hit the mud with a grunt but was quickly hauled back up. The fall had left her bag askew and she could now see an inches worth of ground beneath her feet. The men began to walk her towards the side of the road. She could hear the crowd murmuring but the bag and the earlier slap to her head made it hard to make anything out.

Soon her feet hit something solid and she could see the mud turn to wooden slats made to serve as a walkway. The light of the sun vanished as well and then there was the sound of a door swinging open. The men continued to lead her into a building. They walked at a brisk pace which Raven struggled to keep up with. After a few short feet she was lead into a corridor that began to descend. Another door was opening and then she was all but thrown into a chair. The men latched her leg shackles to something then left the room, slamming the door behind them.

Raven immediately pressed her hands against the table and pulled against the chain holding her legs. It seemed to be held by the table leg but the table was heavy and felt like a solid piece of wood under her fingers. She shifted in her seat for a few seconds then tried to begin slipping one of the cuffs off her wrist.

"You'd probably have to break your thumb to get out of there."

The voice made her nearly jump out of her skin. Raven lifted her chin to try and see down the length of the table but the man was too far away. She lowered her head and waited instead.

There was the sound of a chair scraping against stone but it sounded further away than she would have guessed. A few moments later a pair of fingers snatched the sack off her head. Light flooded her vision and left her dazed for a moment. A lantern was being held directly in front of her face and before she could think to close her eyes it was taken away. The trick left her mostly blind as more spots danced in her vision. The rest of the room was dimly lit and she could just barely make out the figure of a man walking back down to the end of the table. He sat down and put the lantern on the table.

Raven blinked slowly, trying to resist the urge to close them tight. Her mouth was twisted into a hard line. She realized in an instant how thirsty and hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and her last swig of water had been early this morning. The wagon ride had seemed to take ages and she guessed it was now late afternoon. As her vision cleared she could now see a plate of bread and cheese sitting by the man's elbow. Her stomach growled loudly betraying her stoic expression. The man gave her an easy smile. "Hungry?"

She stared pointedly at the small window above the man's head. It was small but with enough wriggling and maybe some lard she could have a chance to slip through it and escape. Slowly and carefully, keeping her face perfectly serene, she looked back at the man. The man grinned again at her and began to eat pieces of the bread and cheese carelessly. He stared at her with greedy interest.

Raven continued to ignore him, taking in details around her. Her vision was still spotty but it was slowly returning. She could hear movement above them although it was muffled through the layers of wood and stone. Across the table the man finished his meal and wiped his hands on his pants. He was older, his face lined with age and scarred as well. She could now see an eye patch covering his left eye. His hair was grey, almost white and he smiled at her again. Something about the smile made her stomach twist uncomfortably.

"So tell me," the man began as he casually picked at his fingernails. "What were you doing at the border?"

Raven continued to look at her surroundings, ignoring the man entirely. She flexed her muscles, trying to find a spot of weakness in her restraints. The iron bit into her skin and made a clatter every time she shifted in her seat. She wondered where her weapons were.

He smiled again, "I don't expect you to tell me. At least not willingly, but I thought it would be interesting to have a chat before we get to the unpleasant business of finding out who you are. You see I've been searching for a young elf woman just about your age. I was told she would not be taken easily."

Her heart skipped a few beats and she stared at the window, determined not to make eye contact with this man. The man stood up from his chair and walked towards her, his pace was slowly and almost predatory. She took a deep breath as he grew nearer.

Suddenly without warning backhanded her across the face then he drug her to her feet and delivered a devastating kick to her ribs. Raven screamed. With deliberate and vicious strikes he continued to pummel her. Her eyes began to slip closed and she could feel the pain radiating from every fiber of her body. It was unbearable, crawling up into her throat and choking her. It was as if a fire burned through her, consuming everything within its path until she was certain she was dying.

The fire reached its pinnacle and this time Raven screamed until her lungs were empty. The pain contracted, withdrew into her very center. She shook violently then felt something inside her explode. The fire flew from her limbs, while she was left with a cool sensation in her core. Her vision slowly returned and she drew in huge breaths, trying to relieve the urge to vomit on the floor. She could hear screams but they sounded like they were coming from very far away.

How long she lay on the floor Raven could not have said. It felt too short but she began to pick herself up, her arms and legs felt heavy but her mind was clear and she felt no more pain despite the beating she'd taken. Her vision cleared and she found herself standing in a pile of rubble and ash. The wall that faced the street had been blown to bits and there was a clear route of escape. Her hands began to shake violently as she looked around at the destruction. Red light was illuminating the space and she quickly realized it was flowing in intricate designs across her body. She blanched and cast about the room for something to cover herself more fully. A heavy cloak hung on the wall to the door and she nearly cried in relief as she discovered her bow, quiver, and knife underneath it as well. Her quiver was empty from when she'd been taken but Raven quickly donned the items anyways and picked her way across the rubble.

A groan from beneath the stones made her start and she drew her knife. Her captor's hands stretched out from beneath a pile of stones and she could make out his bloodied face in the dim light. His mouth was twisted into something horrid that made her stomach drop. He spat at her, "You'll pay for this you little witch." His words were garbled and she could now see that half of his face was seared and bloody.

Raven turned from him and ran, throwing up the hood of her cloak.

* * *

Raven watched in grim silence as the soldiers tore apart her meager camp. It surprised her they'd been able to find it so quickly. It had taken her nearly three hours to return but they'd beaten her there, although it was possible they'd been searching since she'd been captured. The majority of her food and weapons were high above their heads in a tree but she didn't dare try to reach them before they'd left.

The soldiers slashed her tent to shreds and two of them fought over her bedroll, with its warm rabbit fur lining, before the commander barked an order at them. All the soldiers wore full armor and made such a racket that Raven was sure she could waltz right past them without tipping them off. The armor they wore was not the shiny steel she'd been told about by the scouts back at Azarath. It was blackened, as if it had been burned before they donned it. Across the clearing their horses were fighting amongst each other, not unlike their masters. They were all great huge beasts, all of them black with mean roving eyes. They squealed and only added to the racket of the razing of her camp.

Raven sighed and maneuvered herself into the crook of a branch where she could wait them out. Her stomach growled angrily at her.

The sun had just slipped fully below the horizon when the soldiers finally mounted their horses and took off at a thundering pace. Underneath the cover of the trees darkness surrounded them and Raven wondered how they did not all crash into one another as they raced out of the trees. It was no hard task to track their progress through the quiet wood but Raven stayed perched in her tree until the forest was still once more. She shimmied up her hiding tree and retrieved her stores of food and extra arrows. The sound of the arrows sliding into her quiver relaxed the twist in her gut as did the bread and apple from her packs. She started to kick around camp but thought better of it and shouldered her pack before starting northwest, keeping the North Road close but not too close.

Three days passed and Raven saw two more patrols of the black soldiers pass by on the road. As before she could hear them coming nearly a mile away, giving her plenty of time to hide and observe them as they passed on the North Road. The second patrol she encountered while trying to scout a crossing of a fast moving river. The horses came barreling down the bend as she watched from a thicket of bushes. This time the group was larger, ten men mounted on black horses while twenty more marched behind them, all dressed in the same black armor. One of the foot soldiers carried a banner, a black tower against a blood red field.

Raven watched them go with curiosity, she'd never been an expert on the banners of men, most elves found them ridiculous. But there was something about the image that seemed intently familiar. After they passed she waited until nightfall then crossed the bridge, crouching low beneath it's walls.

It had been a week since Raven had last seen the black soldiers and she walked near the North Road, keeping it in sight. Her food stores had run low so she was walking with an arrow knocked to her bowstring, in case a rabbit or quail stirred in the brush.

As she meandered through the forest she could see the outlines of a small village at the bottom of a hill where the forest gave way to fields and small buildings with smoke rising from the tops. Raven paused to observe the village for a moment. Ahead there was an area where lumber had been cleared away from the edge of the road and she could make out a path that veered off the North Road and led down the hill into the village. She could make out people working in the fields far below.

Suddenly, ahead on the road there was a hideous crash of steel and steel and voices cried out into the afternoon air. Raven dropped down into the thick brush, her fingers tightening on her arrow as she searched for the disturbance.

From around a bend in the road a huge man stumbled backwards into view. Neither he or his attackers wore the black armor. Raven skirted the road and clambered up a low embankment into a thick area of pine trees. She braced herself against a trunk and watched the men below her.

It was three against one but not exactly an unfair fight. The single fighter towered over his opponents, standing well over six feet with short black hair and black skin that gleamed with sweat in the sunlight, but he carried a sword that seemed dwarfish in his hands. His reach seemed to make up for it and he wore plate armor that appeared to have seen better days. His opponents all wore rough leathers with sharp axes in their hands, they looked as if they had seen better days. Neither party had a shield and they hacked at each other with reckless abandon. The big man roared angrily at the other three and with a quick movement he slashed the face of the nearest one. The wounded man went down clutching his face as blood spilled out from beneath his fingers. With the odds evened a bit the remaining two axe holders prodded the man for weaknesses cautiously. They forced him further and further down the road until he back was against the embankment and he stumbled.

The smaller of the two axe wielders danced away from a wild jab while the bigger one smashed his weapon into the big man's back. The scrape of steel rang through the air and set Raven's teeth on edge. Her eyes narrowed as she saw through the attackers' plans. The bigger one would distract while the smaller one would go in low, slicing through the big man's unprotected leg tendons and sending him down. Without thinking she raised her bow.

Sure enough, the bigger one rushed forward with a yell while the small one slipped back. The big man met his attacker eagerly, their weapons clashing loudly while they yelled insults at each other. Raven took aim as the smaller man, he held his axe out for the strike. Her arrow flew from his fingertips and struck him in the right shoulder. He let out a scream and went down clutching the wound. The scream startled the big man but it not as much as his opponent. With a violent kick the big man sent the axe wielder into the dirt and stabbed him through the hand.

All three men were cursing and whimpering but the big man ignored them. His eyes searched the woods, passing over where Raven was flattened against a tree her heart hammering in her chest. The bandits began to gather themselves up and limp away but the big man grabbed the one she'd shot. With one smooth yank he pulled out her arrow and examined it, ignoring the scream of the man. After a moment he took the arrow, sat down on a stump on the edge of the road and began cleaning his sword.

Raven growling in frustration, her fingers digging into the tree bark. The man seemed content to wait her out in order to see his rescuer. She knelt at the base of the tree and looked down the road, the bandits had retreated leaving a trail of blood behind them. Her arrow leaned against the man's knee, the feathers gleaming back at her. He finished cleaning his sword then plucked the arrow up and began wiping the blood from the tip.

With a resigned sigh Raven drew herself up to her full height of just over five feet and knocked an arrow before stepping out from her hiding place. The man's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the elf but he made no moves towards her, instead her offered her a lopsided grin.

"Nice shot," he said.

Raven said nothing.

"Guess you might be needing this back," he offered the arrow out to her. He seemed to sense her hesitation and instead made to toss it to her. She caught it easily and slipped it back in with his brethren. They continued to stare at each other across the road.

"So…thanks for getting that guy."

"You're welcome," she replied quietly.

They stood that way in awkward silence until the sound of a wagon approaching made Raven freeze up. She quickly drew up the hood of her cloak and stepped back, hitting the embankment. The man glanced at her then stood and quickly strode across the road towards her. She raised her bow at him uncertainly but he ignored her and instead stood in front of her, half shielding her from the road with his body. The wagon crested the hill pulled by an elderly looking horses who huffed to a stop and dropped its head to nibble at some grass. The driver didn't look much better than his animal but he raised his hand in a friendly wave. The man waved back then looked down at Raven.

"Not very friendly are you?"

Raven gave him a stony look from under her cloak. He grinned back at her.

"You hungry?"


	2. Chapter 2: Constellations

Chapter Two: Constellations

* * *

Raven followed the man down the road and into the village. He must have sensed her unease because anytime someone's gaze lingered too long on her he deflected their attention with a loud greeting. They made their way to a small building and Raven waited to the side while the man procured two bowls of stew along with large chunks of freshly baked bread. They sat behind the building, Raven on a wood chopping block and the man on the low stone wall that separated the village from the fields. Raven tore into her food enthusiastically, devouring the stew and burning her tongue in the process. She realized she couldn't remember the last time her belly had been completely full of warm food. Her companion watched her eat while he waited for his bowl to cool.

"So, what brings you so far north? I thought you lot never crossed the Wastes."

Raven was glad for her hooded cloak, she was good at keeping her face blank but the hood gave her a second layer of protection. She shrugged nonchalantly, wiping up the last of her stew with the bread, "I wanted to see the world."

"Good a reason as any I suppose."

"Do you live here?"

"No, been staying for a week or so but it's probably time to be moving on," he looked sideways at the elf. "Which way are you heading?"

Her body stiffened and she looked at him suspiciously, "Why would you want to travel with me?"

He shrugged, "You can obviously handle yourself and it would be nice to have someone watching my back for a change," he took a bite of bread. "Besides, sooner or later those soldiers are going to find you."

Raven's hand dropped to her knife, hanging at the small of her back. The man laughed lightly, "What're you going to do with that?"

In one movement Raven drew the knife and grabbed the man's ankles. Giving a rough tug she flipped the man backwards off the wall. He landed in a heap, with the hot stew covering his hands and legs. He yelled out as the liquid seeped through his clothes but clamped his mouth shut as Raven leapt atop his chest placing her knife an inch away from his eye. He held up his hands in surrender but a grin spread across his face. Raven glared at him.

"Who are those soldiers? What do you know about them?"

"They came through here four days ago. Said they were looking for a she-elf carrying a bow. From what I've heard they're offering a fairly hefty reward for you, but only if you're alive strangely enough."

Raven's lips curled in a snarl, "And I suppose you thought you'd truss me up one night and take me to their doorstep?"

"Something tells me it'd be a little bit harder than that. I've heard some strange things about you, little elf."

The knife came closer to his eye and Raven's forearm came down hard on his throat leaving his ability to breathe in a precarious position.

"Don't call me that," she hissed at him.

Slowly the man nodded, the grin wiped from his face. The pressure on his windpipe eased slightly but Raven's face stayed stormy with anger. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her system, the fire spreading into her fingertips. With a swift movement she stepped off the man and allowed him to rise. The tingling in her fingertips died down but she still felt horribly flushed. She closed her eyes, trying to rein in her emotions.

The man stared at her with an expression of newfound respect. He kept his distance too now, she noted. Good.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Raven ignored him, taking a few deep breaths. Gradually the ache fell away from her hands and she opened her eyes, "Who are those men?"

"They're soldiers for Lord Trigon."

The name sent a shiver running up Raven's spine. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and she fought to keep her face calm. Her fingers wrapped around the edge of the hood, anxiously, "Who is he?" her voice did not waver thankfully.

"A cruel and vicious man from what I've heard. Never had the pleasure of actually meeting him. Most folks thought he was dead or dying until his soldiers started running all over looking for you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

The man shrugged, "No one has much love for Lord Trigon. He's a particularly cruel and violent man, a real terror on the battlefield in his day but he's become a recluse lately. Plus you did sort of save my life earlier today so I'm feeling a little more charitable than usual."

Raven regarded him critically.

"Look, eventually those soldiers are going to catch up to you and while I don't doubt your skill with that bow they will outnumber and outfight you," he grinned easily at her. "Might be nice to have someone suited to bashing people on the head with you."

Raven mulled her options over in her head. She could continue alone and on foot but she could see some advantages to having the big man as her companion. He was obviously familiar with the area and he was at least a passable fighter not to mention it would be easier to travel with a human to deflect some of the attention away. Especially if the black soldiers really were looking for her. After a few moments she nodded slowly. The man clapped his hands together eagerly.

"Fantastic, I'm Victor by the way."

* * *

They stayed in the village one night while Victor put his affairs in order. He offered Raven a room in the small in with him but she declined. Instead she camped out near the top of the hill, deep in a thicket of pine trees. They agreed to meet at the crossroads the next morning.

As the sun peeked over the mountains Raven was waiting near the path that led into the village. She polished her bow and adjusted some of her supplies as she waited. When Victor finally crested the hill she'd been watching the sun melt the snow from the mountain caps for nearly an hour. He was whistling and carried a large pack slung over his shoulder. He grinned at her, "Which way boss?"

Raven stood and studied the road for a moment, "Which way leads to the north?"

Victor laughed, the sound echoing over the valley, "Well west obviously but there just so happens to be several mountains in the way. So we can go either west or east around them, unless you fancy taking six months to get to the Northlands. I'd probably head to the west, Trigon's lands lie to the east but he's probably got agents looking for you. He seems pretty keen on finding you," he glanced sideways at Raven but she ignored his gaze and the questions that lay behind it for the moment.

"Where does the west road take us?"

Victor pursed his lips, "Through the lands of Nol."

Raven nodded then shouldered her own pack and started to walk. Victor fell in step behind her.

* * *

They walked the road until it left the confines of the forest and opened up into a large open meadow. Raven left the road to hunt down some game while Victor continued walking, whistling a jaunty tune. Every once in awhile he would let out a loud whistle. The first time it startled Raven out of her crouch and she shot up, looking for danger but Victor only waved at her and continued walking. They continued in this fashion for the remainder of the day until the sun began to set. Raven emerged from the tall grasses with three rabbits hanging from around her neck. They set up camp against a boulder with a stream running nearby. Raven dressed the rabbits while Victor started the fire and set up their bedrolls.

Raven found herself marveling at the silence between them. She'd never dreamed that traveling with a human would be so _easy_. Victor had already set up a spit for the rabbits and helped her spear them onto the waiting flames. He worked in relative silence, occasionally making a comment or asking a question but when they finally settled down to wait for their dinner he seemed content to rest in silence.

"So, my lady Raven-"

For awhile at least.

"Why are you calling me that?" she snapped.

"I'm not an idiot. Your people don't let just anyone leave the homelands. So you're either on some secret elf mission or you've been exiled," he grinned at her raised eyebrow. "Not all humans are dumb oafs."

"I never said that."

"You were thinking it," he took a rabbit from the fire and began to eat. "You're too well spoken to be a commoner. Besides there's always the little fact that Lord Trigon is looking for you and the fact that you blew a hole in the wall of the prison back in Solis."

Raven's face flushed red and she turned her attention to her food.

"I'm just saying, I'd like to know what I'm getting myself into here."

"I'm not royalty if that's what you're thinking," she replied. "Besides the elves don't really work like that. My family is old and well respected but our line stops with me. My mother sent me out to see the world before I was married to another family. We've always been the…adventurous sort. She didn't want me to miss out on that."

Raven glanced at Victor's face. He was intent on eating but she could almost feel his mind working, turning the story she'd spun over in his head. After a bit he shrugged and they fell back into their silence. Once the food was finished Raven prepped the fire to last through the night then slipped in between her blankets, these ones were not lined with rabbit fur and she thought of taking the furs she'd gotten earlier and starting a new one. She rolled over and stared up at the sky. The familiar stars she'd looked on all her life had drifted down on the horizon and were replaced by new ones, ones that she had no names for. As her eyes closed she made a note to ask Victor if he knew any constellations.

* * *

_ She stood on the balcony of her mother's house looking out over the city. The moonlight was bright and all through the streets there was laughter and singing as her people celebrated the summer solstice. There had been rituals and prayer all day long, no one had eaten and drank while the sun shone down on them but now that the moon had risen they danced and played under its short lived light._

_ "Raven."_

_ Her mother's voice washed over her and she turned away from the revelry. Arella smiled at her, her normally stoic expression lifted for the moment. She joined her daughter at the railing, watching the revelry below. Raven glanced at her mother, she had removed her ceremonial crown and washed away the ritual markings that had covered her body in beautiful and intricate designs. Now she was barefoot, dressed in a simply white shirts and long blue skirt. They stood like that for a long time, no words passing between them, just the comfortable silence punctuated by the ruckus below._

_ "Are you nervous?" her mother's voice didn't break the silence so much as weave it's way into it and reside alongside it. _

_ Raven shrugged, "In a way. But I feel ready."_

_ "I understand. It is normal to be excited what the world may offer you," she reached out and covered her daughter's hand lightly. Raven shuddered as the warmth of her mother's emotions flowed into her. Such affection was rare, not withheld purposefully, just uncommon for her mother._

_ "When you reach the lands of men you must travel to the lands of Nol. There is an old friend of mine who will help you on your journey."_

_ Raven nodded, "Does your friend have a name?"_

_ "He has two," Arella spread her hands out over the balcony. "Rorek was a dear friend of mine who taught me many things but he stretched himself too thin. He studied magicks that were not meant to ever see the light of day. Last I saw him he had become twisted, a man full of hate and anger. He took the name Malchior for himself and holed himself away in his castle."_

_ Raven frowned, "I thought you said he could help me."_

_ "I believe he can but the journey will not be an easy one. You must keep your wits about you, my sweet Raven," she looked down at her daughter. "The lands of men have never seen anything quite like you. Never let them forget who walks among them."_

_ The two stood in silence a little while longer then Arella patted her hand. She smiled at her daughter then padded back inside the house._

_ The sun began to rise as her mother's skirt disappeared around the corner._

* * *

Nightfall brought about a muffled sort of shroud upon the land, not completely silent but nothing like the light of day. The grass whispered secrets quietly to the beasts as they prowled the land and sometimes it seemed as if the world was holding its breath until the sun's rays pierced the hills once more. It was a serene moment when one awoke in the dark to listen to the babble of a creek or the hoot of an owl.

Raven lay awake in her bedroll staring up at the stars. Dawn was just barely beginning to bleed into the sky and the constellations were beginning to fade. She turned to look at Victor's bedroll, hoping he was already awake but he still slumbered. Somewhere across the meadow there was a low rumble and the elf lifted herself up out of her bedroll drowsily. The sky looked clear enough but a thunderstorm could roll in from the mountain hills without much notice. She searched the sky for clouds but there wasn't one to be found. At her side Victor made a strange noise, one that didn't register until it was too late.

A knife pressed into her throat and Raven instinctively grabbed upwards, seizing upon her attacker's ears. She gave a violent tug and was rewarded with a yowl of pain as she sent the man sprawling into the grass at her feet. She scrambled to her feet and found herself staring at Victor who also had a knife at his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed uncomfortably under the pressure. The figure holding the blade was dressed in black with an unpleasant looking face. Raven crouched near her bow and knife, making sure to stay aware of the other man who had picked himself up and was circling behind her.

"Let him go."

The man laughed and pressed the knife against Victor's flesh, a thin trickle of blood ran down onto his bare chest. Victor's eyes stayed fastened on the man circling Raven though. He gave a tiny nod and she struck out behind her with the knife, feeling it bite into something soft. Raven watched as blood poured over her hand, she'd slashed the man in the stomach. With a hard shove he went down on the ground howling in pain, leaving her free to grab her bow.

"I wouldn't try it." Victor's assailant hissed. He held himself close to Victor and all but disappeared behind the man's broad shoulders.

"Who are you?" the elf demanded, trying to get a clear shot.

"I am no one."

"Let him go before I put an arrow between your eyes."

"Not very likely."

Raven growled in frustration. The blood on her hands was drying quickly, making her fingers stick to the feathers of her arrow. Victor's jaw was set in a hard line, blood ran freely down his throat now. Her hand wavered and he tried to shake his head which earned him and punch on the ear.

Raven saw her opportunity and took it. The arrow flew straight at the man and indeed struck him directly in between the eyes. He screamed loudly, the sound echoing far across the meadow, then fell over dead. Victor coughed and pressed both hands to his throat. Raven scrambled to dig a spare shirt from her pack and as she ripped it into shreds she heard the rumbling become louder.

Horses, fast approaching.

Victor swore and looked at her. For a moment Raven considered leaving him, she may not be able to outrun the horses but if they stopped to examine their camp she might have enough of a start to disappear amongst the reeds and get the distance to take a few of them out.

Before she could do anything Victor shoved at her, "Go!" he yelled furiously.

The elf stared at him in complete shock but that moment cost them any momentum they had. Half a dozen horses thundered towards them over the meadow and the riders quickly encircled them. Raven was relieved to note they were not the black soldiers of Trigon but their leather armor was well made and their mounts looked sturdy and well fed. One of the riders dismounted and briefly glanced at the two men Raven had killed. He nodded to his companions and they began to lift the dead men onto the back of a horse.

Raven lifted her bow and aimed it directly at the man's face as he approached, "Who are you?" her temper was fast rising and she could feel the familiar itch begin deep in her bones. Fire swelled in her belly.

The man didn't reply and kept advancing. Once he was in arms reach she tried to loose her arrow but he saw the movement and dodged it. As she fumbled for another one he kicked at her feet and swept hem out from underneath her. She went down in a furious storm of curses while Victor tried to rise and draw his sword while keeping the bandage on his throat. The rider drew his first and pressed his booted foot into Raven's chest. She grabbed it and screamed at him in every language she could think of. The rider ignored her and pointed the sword at Victor.

"Put that down before you get hurt."

Victor glared furiously but when he moved forward the rider pressed his foot harder onto Raven's chest. She begin to gasp for air.

"I said put it down."

With a curse Victor flung the sword down, one of the riders immediately dismounted and picked it up. The man with his foot planted on Raven's chest looked down at her and motioned for his companions to dismount. They began to strip the pair of their weapons and supplies. Raven spat at the man who held her down but he continued to ignore her.

Once the weapons had been collected a length of rope was brought and both Victor and Raven's hands were tied. They both yelled and kicked but the riders worked quickly and efficiently. Before long both were placed on horses with their legs tied firmly to the beasts and the horses tied to another rider. The leader then mounted his horse and turned to look down at the former campsite.

"Three of you, bring their belongings and the dead men back to the keep. You two ride ahead and announce us. The rest of you with me."

With that he dug his heels into his horse and the party took off at a quick trot. Victor and Raven found themselves bouncing along the road with no idea where they were heading next.


	3. Chapter 3: First Supper

I'm not 100% about this chapter. The final scene is where most of my attention was and I'm still not really happy with any of it. Let me know of any suggestions/tweaks you guys might have. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter Three: First Supper

* * *

The walls of Nol loomed over their heads, the stone gleaming white in the midday sun. Raven was aware of the eyes on her as the stable-boys and guards came to secure the horses as the group rode into the courtyard. The lead rider helped her dismount, his gestures surprisingly gentle compared to his earlier actions. Another guard helped Victor down with some difficulty and they stood in the courtyard awkwardly looking around themselves. The riders seemed to be waiting for something, Raven could feel her hands going numb from the tight ropes around her wrists.

Above them up a flight of stairs there were two large doors that were partially opened. In the shadowed hallway within a figure emerged. Raven raised her chin as she watched Malchior of Nol emerge into the sunlight. His hair was silver and it hung down his back in a braid. He was dressed in a rich purple tunic with a large dragon embroidered on the front in black and white thread. He walked down the steps with exaggerated slowness, his blue eyes resting on Raven's face as a smile began to creep over his features. Victor shifted nervously next to her.

"My friends!" Malchior cried out, spreading his arms out to them. "It is so good to meet you at last. I have heard many things about you," he frowned at the rider. "Richard why are they tied? Release them at once!"

Raven stared at Malchior as her hands were released from their bonds. There was something off about the way he moved and the way he looked at them, like there was something hiding and raging behind his eyes. She shook out her shoulders while Victor glared at their captors. She cleared her throat, "Malchior, I have traveled quite far to speak with you."

"Of course, of course my dear! I am so glad to see you," he reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. Raven tried her best not to glare at him and keep her face calm. "Please do come inside. I have prepared a feast in your honor and I am sure you are weary from the road. First a hot bath and then a change of clothes." With a wave of his hands Malchior bade them follow his lead and the riders at their back herded them into the gaping mouth of the castle.

* * *

Victor pulled on the clothes that had been laid out for him with some hesitation. He and Raven had been separated and shown to their own rooms, his contained a steaming bath along with an attendant who was more furniture than man. Victor had tried in vain to engage him in conversation but got nothing more than a nod and a "yes m'lord". He'd washed and dressed himself and awkwardly stood in the middle of his room, unsure of what to do next. He felt naked without his armor and his sword. It was hard to remember the last time he'd gone without his sword for any length of time.

A gentle knock sounded on the door and the attendant quickly opened it. Raven entered the room flanked by two guards, she had changed out of her clothes as well but she looked distinctly uncomfortable and Victor realized she was wearing a dress. The cut was strange though and it left him with the impression that it had been made for someone else.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded tensely, "We should go downstairs."

Victor followed her and they made their way down the stairs of the castle, flanked by a set of guards. He glanced sideways at Raven and realized he'd never seen her truly frightened before. In their brief time together she'd always maintained a stoic expression that was sometimes broken by amusement or anger but never fear. Her face was pale and her hands fidgeted across the patterns of her dress, he wanted to put a hand on her shoulder in comfort but he restrained himself. They were on unfamiliar territory and they needed to keep their footing.

* * *

They entered the great hall and found a large group of people waiting for them. There was a long table headed by a raised platform where Malchior sat. A petite blonde woman sat at his side and another woman stood beside her chair. As Raven walked towards the platform she realized the standing woman rivaled Victor in height, her hair was a flame of red and she wore a light tunic with a pair of wicked looking daggers strapped to her thighs. She gave the pair of them a slight nod but spoke no words. Malchior rose to greet them, the same vacant smile on his face as in the courtyard.

"Ah my friends, so good to see you again. Please sit, enjoy the festivities, they are in your honor after all," he laughed. It was an unpleasant sound and the warmth did not reach his eyes.

Raven took the seat he indicated between him and the blonde woman. Victor was ushered to a seat directly below them next to the lead rider, Richard. He glanced up at Raven and found her jaw set in a firm line, the earlier paleness gone without a trace.

The meal was delicious there was no denying that. But there was something odd in the air. Laughter and wine flowed but it all seemed forced, as if there was a play being put on just for them. Raven picked at every dish set before her but she said very little, only when asked a direct question would she respond. To her surprise the woman next to her did not introduce herself or make to speak at all. She simply ate her food with a dainty hand and did not touch the wine glass set before her. After the third course was served, pork with an apple glaze, she rose from her seat and exited the hall. Raven watched her go with interest. The tall woman, whom Raven guessed was her body guard, glanced down at the elf and gave an indication of wanting to say something but she shook her head and followed her mistress instead.

"Friends!" Malchior's voice echoed over the subdued feast and immediately everyone's fork stilled, "I have been informed that our entertainment is ready for us. Would you all be so kind as to join me down at the arena? Richard, will you make sure everyone knows the way?"

The rider nodded and stood from the table. Several other guards followed his lead and the guests began to file out the great doors of the hall.

* * *

Raven watched the scene below her with disgust. Malchior's guests had ringed around the pit that had somehow been dubbed an arena with murmured interest. Now that they were outside the castle the people seemed to have gained back some of their spark. A few of them were make bets with Malchior over the fate of the two fighters below them.

A large bear was roaring in anger as a huge dog snarled and lunged after the great beast. Blood was spattered over the sawdust below and the body of a smaller dog was lying on the edge of the ring. Beside her she felt Victor grip her shoulder. He had a grim expression on his face.

"Maybe we should leave."

"No."

"Raven-"

"He's playing with me. If I leave we'll look weak," she tried to hold her head high and look down on the proceedings below without any feeling but every movement made her stomach twist into knots. It was a true fight to keep any emotion off her face. Nearby she heard Malchior laugh at something one of his companions had said. He was hardly even looking at the spectacle below them.

There was a bone chilling roar from the bear and the dog was sent flying as it got just a bit too close. At the sound Malchior sat forward to watch things more closely. The dog narrowly dodged a second swipe of the bear's claws, it bared all its teeth and snarled horribly. Standing to its full height the bear took a lumbering step forward. The dog ducked underneath its long claws and this time lunged for the bear's exposed leg. Its teeth sunk deep into the animals fur and the bear howled in pain. The two animals scuffled back and forth for a few moments longer then the bear flung the dog into the wall of the arena. The dog went limp on impact.

Raven watched Malchior as his companions cheered and started exchanging money. His eyes were still fixed on the ring and Raven felt for the first time she saw a glimpse of the true man underneath the façade. He was still fixated on the dog's body.

"Holy shit," Victor exclaimed.

The dog had somehow managed to pick itself up and proceeded to launch itself at the bear's throat. There was a horrendous scream as the dog's teeth sank into the bear's flesh and began to clamp down on its windpipe. They struggled together before the bear fell to the ground burying the dog underneath its body.

The nobleman's grin stretched over his face as he laughed loudly. The others in his party grumbled as they handed over their gold. A few ladies left the edge of the ring, their fans held over their faces as they walked back towards the keep. Raven spotted the tall red haired woman following her blonde mistress once more. She could have sworn the tall woman was trying to signal her but down in the ring a flutter of movement caught her eye. The corpse of the bear was moving, the dog was trapped under the heavy corpse. Raven's hands curled over the railing, the wood biting in her palms. Across the way Malchior was also watching the scene.

From underneath the bear the dog emerged. Its face was slick with blood and there was a long wound on its side where the bear's claws had found their mark. Malchior stood from his chair and clapped his hands, "Well fought!"

Victor looked at Raven who shared his confused expression. Around them the crowd was tittering, leaning forward to better see the pit. Raven felt as if she were going to be ill. Suddenly the dog's body twisted and seemed to distort itself. The crowd gasped audibly as the dog's body swelled up into that of a lanky young man. No- an elf!

* * *

Oh boy who's the elf going to be? Things are afoot! Again suggestions are welcome thanks all!


	4. Chapter 4: To Battle

Sorry it's been a minute since I updated this story. I was struggling with the direction I wanted to take it and I think I've finally gotten it pinned down. Please enjoy and review with suggestions and comments!

Chapter Four: To Battle

* * *

Victor had seized Raven's arms the instant he saw the dog in the arena twist up into a human, or rather an elf. He could sense Raven's fury building up and up, he pulled on her arm and found himself struggling to move the slight she-elf.

"Release me!" she half screeched in a panicked voice.

He gave up on moving her and instead scooped her up under his arm. Thankfully most of the attention was focused elsewhere as the crowd clamored for a closer look at the shape shifter. He strode away from the arena half dragging and half carrying Raven who was trying her best to both maintain her dignity and wriggle out of his firm grasp. Once he reached the path that led back up to the keep he set her down but held tightly to her shoulders. Her dark eyes bored into him with such fury that he felt himself quake a bit in fear.

"Release me this instant, Victor."

"Not until you calm down. We need to-,"

"That is one of _my _people down there being treated like an animal," her voice was a deadly hiss like a viper and it made every hair on his neck stand on end. She grabbed hold of his wrists and squeezed hard. "You will take your hands off me."

"Raven please listen to me," he shook her slightly. The elf's eyes, normally a deep pool of violet, were dark and she seemed to be looking straight through him. He was having trouble holding onto her and he suddenly felt a shot of white hot pain rip through his arms where her fingers clung. A cry escaped his lips and he released her shoulders. Raven started to walk away from him but he caught her cloak, pulling it hard and whipping her around to face him. Her cheeks were flushed and there was a wild look to her that truly frightened him.

"Listen to me," he rumbled dangerously. Her eyes flickered to his and the heat he felt radiating off her died down almost instantly leaving him with a chill. "I understand you're angry and upset. I can't even imagine how horrified you are but we have to be careful. We're in a dangerous position and getting ourselves killed isn't going to help him."

She looked away from him and stared down at the pit, her arms crossed and her mouth set in a harsh line. Victor waited patiently for her to collect herself.

"He's trying to intimidate me," she said finally. "He's toying with my emotions, trying to get a reaction from me in front of them."

"So what's the plan?"

"My mother believed there was some good left in this man. Perhaps she was right but what I've seen today does not give me confidence," she chewed on her lip. "I will give him one chance to right the wrongs he has done."

She turned on her heel and started for the castle. Victor glanced down at the arena where Malchior was still reveling with his guests, laughing and grandstanding, "And if he doesn't?"

Raven look back over her shoulder, the cloak obscuring most of her features. Only her pale lips showed. "My mother did not raise a coward, Victor Stem. Did yours?"

"No my lady."

For once Raven didn't correct him.

* * *

Victor paced his suite in a state of pure anxiety. Once they'd reached the castle the guards had escorted them back to their respective rooms. He'd been offered another chance to bathe but he'd refused and kept pacing the length of the room. The attendant seemed incredibly uncomfortable with his movements and kept wringing his hands together, glancing at the door and back to him in a sporadic rhythm. The sun was beginning to set and he could hear other guests leaving their rooms and making their way into the great hall below.

There was a sharp knock on his door and he leapt to open it. Outside stood Raven flanked by two ladies carrying armfuls of clothing. One of the guards looked flustered by their presence and he moved forward to stop her from entering the room.

"Pardon my lady, but-."

Raven turned to look at him with an arched brow, "You will not speak to me again. Go and tell your master that I will not be intimidated with boys dressed in armor posted outside my chambers," she frowned as the two guards hesitated. "Are you deaf? Go!"

"As you command, Lady Raven."

The door was shut and the guards' footsteps echoed down the hall along with those of the guests. Raven walked into the room a stark contrast from her earlier visit. She'd changed into an outfit of black – black tunic, black breeches, and black boots. Her cloak had been cleaned and was fastened around her shoulders with a black pin while her hair had been washed and was now pulled back in a series of braids. She caught Victor's confused stare.

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"We're giving you a new set of clothes to match your new status."

"And what status would that be?"

"Companion and personal bodyguard to Lady Raven of the Southern elven kingdom."

Victor couldn't help but laugh. The ladies Raven had arrived with began to spread out various clothes on the furniture, "Moving up in the world?"

"Indeed. Now, these ladies have informed me that your house colors are grey and blue. Is this correct?" Victor nodded and she gestured to the clothes, "If we are going to battle then we must be dressed for it."

* * *

Malchior's halls had been lined with rich purple carpets and beautiful tapestries each depicting huge monstrous dragons. A trio of musicians played in the corner while two jesters walked the length of the table, joking and laughing with the nobles. Candles and torches were everywhere and the hall was washed in flickering light as the nobles feasted. In the middle of the long table there were plates piled high with meat; the bear's head sat at the head of the table before Malchior who was grinning widely at his guests. He did not sit on his raised throne but rather down on the same level as the others. The chair on his left was occupied once more by the slight blonde girl with her red haired bodyguard behind her. Malchior's pale eyes kept flickering between the empty seat on his right and the great doors at the end of the hall. His expression wavered between excitement and complete boredom.

Suddenly the doors swung open and Malchior immediately rose with a glass in his hand, "At last the jewel of the elves comes to join us," his voice boomed out over the hall and every head turned to look at the open doors.

Raven marched, there was no other word for her long stride which even Victor struggled to keep up with, into the great hall with a set of guards trotting after her. The rider, Richard, quickened to his master's side as she approached the table. A guard tried to grab her arm but she danced away and continued walking.

"My lady, you have kept us waiting for our supper," Malchior's voice wavered with uncertainty.

Raven kept walking until the musicians stopped playing and every eye in the hall was upon her. Then she waited for Victor to catch up with her and lifted her chin proudly.

"Malchior of Nol," her voice held nothing. It was cold as steel and it made Victor grit his teeth. "I have come to your lands seeking aid and guidance. You have given neither," she paused as the nobles began to murmur amongst themselves. "We were ambushed on the road and you attempted to murder my companion, Victor of Stem. We were taken captive by your men and forced to come to your castle. You then forced us to watch an atrocity I had thought long outlawed, only come to find you were not simply fighting animals but rather have enslaved one of my own people and tortured him for your own amusement."

Victor held his breath as she paused to let her words sink in. He could see the guards grasping the hilts of their swords while Malchior's face was darkening.

"Since I am not a noble of your country I cannot accuse you of these crimes but I can do right by my blood and stop at least one of the atrocities I saw while in the lands of Nol," Raven took a deep breath and drew herself up to her full height, "I challenge you to combat for the freedom of the elven shape shifter you are holding captive."

There was an eerie silence in the hall as every pair of eyes turned to Malchior. The man's face was twisted with emotion and he seemed to be growing red in the face. Without warning a huge guffaw erupted from his mouth and he began laughing. The sound echoed through the hall and he slapped the table a few times in an attempt to regain himself. Victor glanced down at Raven who was trembling with fury. Once the laughter died down she cleared her throat and spoke once more, "Do you accept?"

Malchior chuckled once more and swept up from his chair, "Oh of course I do, my sweet child. You certainly are your mother's child, there can be no doubt of that."

Raven bristled at the mention of her mother but she stood fast as Malchior began walking towards her. His gaze was fixed on her and his walk was almost predatory. Victor moved to put himself between the man and Raven but she stilled him with a glance. They waited until the man was inches away from her. He grinned manically at her but Raven refused to back away.

After a tense moment Malchior clapped his hands and addressed the guards, "It seems we need the arena prepared for first thing in the morning!"

* * *

Boots clicked quietly against the stone floor. The moon lit corridor became awash in torch light and the hounds bean to stir. Several of the beasts growled in anticipation as the men entered the kennels. One guard carried the torch while two others carried a limp form between them, a third brought up the rear with chunks of meat for the dogs. The barking reached a frenzied level and the guard carrying the torch roared at a few of the hounds who responded in kind, their teeth flashing in the moonlight.

A cage door was already open and waiting for them. The two guards tossed the shape shifter into the gaping mouth. He landed with a loud cry of pain and quickly turned over to glare at his tormentors. One of them laughed cruelly and he bared his teeth, revealing sharp canines and bloodied gums, a few of his molars were missing completely. The man carrying the meat tossed a few scraps into the cage before the door was slammed shut.

"Did you see that bear throw him across the ring?"

"He won't last another month at the rate Malchior's been using him."

"Long as I'm not betting against him when he does."

The torch light faded along with their voices and the kennels fell quiet once more. The shifter sniffed at the meat and felt his stomach turn violently. He drug himself to one corner of the cage and vomited on the floor. The dog in the next kennel over sniffed at the bile then went back to gnawing on his bone. Once his stomach was empty the shifter crawled over to the meager pile of straw and began burying himself underneath the stalks. The wound on his side had been sewn and bandaged but it still flared with every movement. His shackles scraped against the floor as he got as comfortable as possible. The dog next to him growled and he snarled back, the neighbor retreated muttering threats and he tucked his arm beneath his elbow, then finally allowed sleep to claim him.

* * *

A door scraping against the floor jerked him awake. The moon had disappeared but his eyes adjusted to the darkness. At the far end of the kennel a candle bobbed above the cages accompanied by a blaze of red air. None of the dogs made a sound as the figure passed them.

Booted feet stopped at his gate and he slunk out from beneath the straw but the low ceiling kept him stooped over. The scent of warm bread made his mouth water and he nearly fell in his rush to get to the gate. The figure was clad in a simple yellow tunic with neat black boots and soft brown leggings but as they knelt a wild cascade of red curls filled his vision.

"My friend," her voice was quiet as she passed bread through the bars into his shaking fingers. She fed him small pieces in silence and just when he thought he would burst she procured a flask of water from her hip. He drank greedily through the bars, droplets falling onto his bare chest and making him shiver horribly.

They sat in silence as he searched the floor for crumbs. He could tell there was something on her mind. She reached through the bars, her slim fingers reaching for his. A low growl rose in his throat and he moved backwards.

"My friend please, I bring you news."

He tilted his head inquisitively.

"There was a visitor to the castle today. Two of them."

This information didn't interest him, he shrugged.

"One of them, they call her Raven. She is…" she paused and touched her ears. "She is like you."

His eyes widened slightly despite himself.

"She saw you fight today. Her bodyguard, he had to drag her away," a smile curled around her lips and her green eyes danced dangerously, "She was furious."

The shifter's face was unreadable, he was staring at the floor tracing the patterns with his eyes.

"She challenged him to combat."

His head snapped around and his lips curled into a snarl. She watched as his skin seemed to twist and ripple against his muscles. A hiss slid through his teeth and the shackles squeezed around his limbs. The twisting stopped and he hunched over with a hand pressed tight against his wound. They sat like that for a long while, the candle burning down until it was little more than a nub. Somewhere in the gloom a rooster crowed.

"I must be going before my mistress realizes I have gone," she smiled gently at him. "At least one of us will be free now yes?"

And like that she was gone and he was left alone in the dark.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Suggestions/comments welcome


	5. Chapter 5: The Dragon Slayer

Happy Easter weekend! I present another chapter for your viewing pleasure. Read and Enjoy!

Also as a side note: in this fic Raven's power are more based off those in the comics where she draws the pain of others into her via empathy and then releases that pain upon her enemies.

* * *

Chapter Five:

The Dragon Slayer

Victor watched as Raven donned the leather armor she'd been provided. Her own gear was more suited to quick movements across a forest floor, not meant to block direct hits or arrows. She buckled the pieces with practiced ease though, making quick work of the task then sitting to hone the edge of the short sword she'd chosen as her weapon. Victor paced the length of the small room, his jaw was set in a hard line. Across the arena he could see Malchior preparing for the battle as well. While his armor looked ancient and more decorative than functional there was a wicked edge to the broadsword he held in his hands.

"Raven," she looked up at him. "Don't do this. He's going to kill you."

The elf shook her head. "No, I have to do this. I cannot allow him to enslave one of my own people and treat him like some roadside freak show."

"Would you be doing this if it was a human?"

Raven shrugged one shoulder, "Perhaps, perhaps not. Would you be so reluctant to allow me to fight if it were?"

"Let me fight him then," Victor caught her quizzical stare. "Like you said, I'm here to bash skulls when they need it. I'm bigger than you, that sword has one hell of a reach and you…"

Raven shook her head without saying anything. She sheathed the sword at her hip then pulled a helmet from the armor's bench. Victor couldn't help but think she looked almost comical out of her cloak and elven gear. None of the armor was tailor made for an elf and her bracers looked as if they'd been made for a child. But there was a sharp determination to her eyes and a confidence to her that eased some of the tension boiling in Victor's gut.

"Friends!" Malchior's voice boomed out over the area. He strode into the ring looking like a dark storm in his dark armor, his white hair streaming behind him like a trail of clouds. He smiled at Raven and beckoned for her to join him. Victor almost pulled her back but she was out of his reach and in the sunlight.

Raven resisted the urge to curl her lips in disgust as she watched Malchior's guests size her up. The sun warmed her skin and she drunk its warmth in, blocking out the droning sound of her opponent's voice. From nearby she could hear the rattle of chains and she opened her eyes.

The shape shifter stood under the awning of Malchior's tent. His eyes fastened onto hers and Raven felt her stomach plummet. He wasn't a big man, not like Victor, but he was tall with lanky arms and legs. Around his throat and wrists she could see wicked collars with their spikes turned inwards to keep him from shifting his form and breaking free. Richard held the end of the chains, his face unreadable.

"My lady Raven!"

Malchior's voice broke into her thoughts and she turned to him coolly.

"Do you accept the terms I've given to you?"

Raven nodded, her fingers were twitching with anticipation. She was not prepared though for the look of utter surprise that crossed the man's face. He quickly erased it but Raven had a funny feeling she should've been paying closer attention to what he'd been saying.

"Let it begin then!"

Raven drew her sword but Malchior backed away and retreated past Richard and the shape shifter. With a sense of dread Raven watched as he produced a key and handed it to Richard with much ceremony.

"It is always wise to listen when one's betters are speaking, my dear child."

A bubbling anger rose in Raven's chest as she watched Richard unlock the chains from the shapeshifter's body. With a grunt the tall young elf stepped out from under the awning and into the sunlight. His body was a map work of scars, small and large, there was hardly an inch of him that wasn't marked. A particularly nasty one caught her eye. It must've been from the earlier bear fight but it was already puckered and pink with fresh healing. His hair was gold in color but it had been cropped close to his head. A piece of his left ear was missing. He looked absolutely savage. Raven's hands felt slippery with sweat as she gripped the hilt of her weapon. She chanced a glance back at Victor who shared her look of fear. Raven drew in a deep breath then turned once more to face the shapeshifter. His dark eyes fastened on hers and a loud roar began to fill her ears, blocking out any other noise.

For a brief moment everything around her seemed to shrink into a single pinpoint. The roar began to grow louder and louder, it took her all being not to scream from the pressure building in her head. She was dimly aware of the man circling her, probing for weakness, and she tried to follow him but the sensation was overwhelming. Every sight, every smell, sounds, and even the taste of the wine in her mouth seemed a thousand times sharper. Raven closed her eyes briefly to try to block out the distractions, find her center.

"Raven!"

Victor's voice jerked her out of the spell and she found herself staring at an empty space where her opponent had once stood. Her heart was hammering in her chest, almost drowning out any other noise. The one that made it through was a low growl from behind her.

A great black cat stared her down with yellow eyes. The animal licked its lips, its feet making not even a whisper against the sand beneath its huge paws. Raven lifted her sword up defensively. The beast bared its fangs and let out a half roar that shook her to her bones. A pounding was developing behind Raven's violet eyes, intensifying every time the cat's yellow eyes connected with hers.

Without warning the animal leapt forward. Raven dodged the pounce, she could feel the air whistle as its claws sought purchase against her armor. She danced across the sand, parrying blows and trying to avoid the razor sharp talons. Within moments she was out of breath while the cat continued to toy with her. Her ears were full of the roar and she couldn't tell if it was the roar of the crowd, her head, or the cat.

Another rush left her dizzily swiping at the cat's muzzle with the flat of her sword. She didn't want to harm the shapeshifter but he didn't seem to have the same reservation. As she tried to maintain her footing in the sand he flanked her. Stars burst behind her skull as claws sliced through the leather as if it were hot butter. Her side grew warm with the rush of blood and she pressed one hand to the wound. Her fingers came away drenched in crimson. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Malchior and the smile he wore sent a bolt of fury down into her very soul.

It didn't take much to unleash the fire. It was always there. Burning just beneath the surface of her skin. All it took was a little _push_.

Raven whirled on the cat, surprising it, and lunged not with her sword but with her hands. Her fingers caught against soft fur and for an instant she was transported back to her childhood. Arella putting a small creature in her lap and instructing her on how to touch the broken bone. How to pull the pain in and store it away. How to make the creature calm and forget the trauma of the broken limb. How to be gentle and kind.

This was not gentle. Nor was it kind.

Raven couldn't have pulled away if she wanted. Her intention had been to send the shapeshifter skittering across the arena, maybe even knock him out. Instead she found it hard to separate herself from the shapeshifter. Her fingers gripped against his skin tighter and tighter until she thought she'd pull it off him entirely. Her throat felt constricted and she realized there was a heavy paw resting on it. The claws raked just slightly against the delicate skin. Her eyes opened and fastened onto his yellow ones.

What followed almost made a scream rip through her entire being and it was only by a small miracle she held it in. Images flashed past her eyes so quickly she couldn't even comprehend them. A few snippets stood out; images of rolling sand dunes and the sun hanging overhead. Overall she was left with an impression of fear and a hollow feeling the spread throughout her mind. It threatened to overwhelm her entire being and it was with great difficulty she finally released her death grip on the changeling.

The real world came back to her in a rush and she found herself staring into a pair of deep forest green eyes. The shifter had returned to his human form and was trembling from head to toe. His body rippled and the scars convulsed dangerously as if he were trying to retain his human form. She reached for her sword, laying in the dirt next to her. The young man bared a mouthful of teeth at her, his canines had been filed into sharp points. Raven watched as his eyes slowly rolled back in his head and he collapsed atop her.

Chaos reigned as the guards rushed forward. They hauled the shapeshifter's body off her and Victor helped her scramble to her feet. Raven's hands shook but she brushed off her companion and searched the crowd for Malchior. The nobleman was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't let him out of your sight," she ordered to Victor. "Get his wounds tended to and be ready to travel."

Ignoring Victor's protests she strode out of the arena and disappeared in the direction of the keep.

* * *

The room was well furnished and yet wasn't quite so lavish as the other areas of the castle she'd seen. The space held a sizable library on one wall and two chairs and a desk were placed in the middle of the room. A fireplace offered warmth and light as did the chandelier dangling from above. Raven realized the chandelier was made from a skull and a collection of bones but her gaze didn't linger. Malchior stood at the window, staring out with a tired expression. He did not look up as she entered but did gesture towards a chair.

"Please sit Raven, we have much to talk about."

Warily, the elf took a seat in the armchair nearest the door. Her fingers curled around the hilt of her dagger. Malchior turned away from the window and joined her at the table.

"I would like to apologize for my... behavior these past two days."

Raven brow furrowed, "I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to understand everything I will tell you but it is important to hear it all the same."

The man looked her full in the face now and she was surprised to see something distinctly different about his face now although she could not place what had changed. Perhaps just the look in his eyes, he seemed calmer now and more collected.

"I knew your mother quite well, at least I like to think I did. She was very smart and extremely talented. I am glad to see that you have taken after her in that regard," he smiled sadly at her. "If she wasn't...well it doesn't exactly matter any longer. We made our choices."

Raven studied him critically, "She said you were studying dangerous magicks."

"That is true. I was and still do study things that she would undoubtedly not approve of. But again I have made my choices in life. It is a bit too late to turn back now."

"Why did she tell me to come here?"

"That I can only guess at. Perhaps she believed I had changed my ways and could be of more use to you than I am. But Arella always saw the best in people."

"How did Logan come to be here?"

Malchior shook his head, "I cannot exactly explain that without telling you a few things about my family. I assume you saw the tapestries and the chandelier here," he pointed up at the fixture. "In the early ages my family were dragon slayers. We hailed from a small hamlet in the mountains where the beasts nested and grew to terrorize us. So one of my ancestors decided to destroy the best. He wasn't the first from our village to try but he was the first to succeed. He slaughtered a half grown dragon and destroyed a nest full of eggs save for one. He took that to the king as tribute.

"But during his travel to the capital the mother of the dragons returned and she brought her fury down on the village. Every person within fifty miles of that village was killed. My ancestor was distraught and he vowed to kill every dragon in the land. So our house began."

Raven looked back up at the chandelier. Malchior followed her gaze and smirked.

"That is a dragon skull, one of the last family treasures I haven't been forced to sell off."

"Am I to assume your ancestor succeeded?"

The man laughed, "Not at first but over generations we did become renowned for our ability to kill large and dangerous creatures. Not all of them were dragons but that is what we were known for." He turned from the table and pulled a book off the shelf behind him. His fingers found the page without even trying, it was obvious the book was opened for only one purpose. The page depicted a young man, who could have easily been a young Malchior, seated on a throne made from the bones of dragons, his armor was made from dragon scales and skulls decorated the great hall behind his head. Raven recognized it as the hall below them in the castle.

"You and your ancestors share a remarkable resemblance."

"Well you see that is the grandest trick of all, my dear." He tapped the page with a slight grin, "that IS me."

Raven stared at him in confusion, "But-"

"My family has endured longer than any other in this land. We have had many names but we were always dragon slayers. And with that came the spoils of a hundred holds. We were incredibly wealthy but when the dragons began to flee this land I had to turn my gaze to other means to keep this family going."  
He stood now and Raven felt something crawl under her skin. For the first time she noticed how thin his limbs were, his face was gaunt and he looked incredibly tired. His steps led him to a small cabinet and he opened it reverently. Inside sat a glass decanter that was nearly empty. Malchior picked it up and brought it to the table, setting it down with a gentle caress. The liquid inside was dark, almost black but the candlelight shone off the facets of the decanter creating a brilliant light display on the walls of the room.

"There are few things in this world as beautiful and terrible as a dragon," Malchior murmured as he stared at the liquid. A strange smile crossed his face, "your mother was certainly one of them."

Raven's brow raised but she kept staring at the decanter. There was something mesmerizing about the crystals and the liquid inside whispered the promise of a thousand secrets in her mind.

"I loved your mother a great deal, Raven," he raised a peaceable hand to her glare. "I use the past tense for a reason, my dear. I know her affection for me has run its course. But the things we could have done together...the world would be a very different place indeed."

"Why was she so far from home?"

Malchior smirked, "You're asking the wrong questions, my dear. What you should be asking is how I could have known her as a young woman when that time has long passed from many minds of men."

Raven stared hard at him then looked at the decanter. Her eyes widened in horror. "You- your whole family-"

"You're very close, my dear."

"You drink their blood."

Malchior clapped sarcastically, "Bravo."

A chill passed through Raven and she felt as if her fingers would freeze. The fire barely flickered and the candles were losing their flame.

"So, what? You were trying to force Logan to change into a dragon so you could farm him for blood? Do you have any idea-"

Malchior waved a hand at her, his blue eyes fierce against his pale skin. "Do not think to lecture me girl, I have seen things that would make you run home to your _mother_ in a heartbeat. What is one life against the possibility of a thousand more?"

Raven found her fingers wrapped even more tightly around the hilt of her dagger. The fire flickered dangerously and another chill ran through her body. She could see the sunshine outside but the cold seemed to seep into her bones. Malchior drummed his fingers against the table thoughtfully.'

"Did she ever tell you what you truly are?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did Arella ever explain what you are?" he didn't wait for a response. His fingers drew the glass stopper from the decanter and a heady scent filled the room. The whispers came back full force, promising her power, terrible power, if she only took one drop on her tongue. Her fingers felt numb against the steel of her weapon.

"I suppose it is unlikely. Your mother always did like to have her little secrets."

Raven wanted to retort. She wanted to stand from the table and shove him out the window. But her limbs felt as if they were filled with lead and she couldn't even feel the tips of her fingers or ears. The fire had completely gone out and now even the candles sputtered. Malchior lifted the vessel and began to pour very carefully. Only a brief splash of the blood filled the bottom of the cup but it seemed to _sing_ to her now.

"Did she tell you about your father?"

Raven struggled to shake her head, unable to move her eyes from the goblet.

"He was a great and terrible man. I daresay there are few men as hated as he is. He was also a smart man, not necessarily wise but smart nonetheless. However, he became _obsessed_ with the idea of an heir. He heard many things about the longevity of the elves and wanted to find an elven bride. He imagined that a half human half elf heir would carry out his name through the rest of the years.

"One day while he was out riding he saw an elven maiden nursing some sick animal back to life and he decided that she would be his wife. So he kidnapped her and brought her back to his castle but she refused him. Of course he had no idea what prize he'd captured," he looked sideways at Raven who was trembling. Her breath fogged up the air in front of them but her eyes were still fastened on the goblet.

"Your father neglected to realize he had captured Lady Arella, who was not only the most clever of her kind but also the-"

"Enough!"

Raven's voice rang out like a bell. She shoved herself away from the table with one rough motion and drew her knife. Instantly the room seemed to flare back to life. The fire roared once more and she could hear birds chirping outside the window. Malchior's eyes narrowed at her and she felt sorely underprepared with only her short knife.

"Do you not understand girl? You're the one-"

Raven's nostrils flared. She could feel the fire itching underneath her skin but more intense and with more purpose than she'd ever felt before. She smacked the goblet off the table and watched with satisfaction as Malchior cried out when the blood droplets hit the floor. As he dove for the glass she caught the hem of his cloak and pulled him close. He weighed almost nothing, her fingers sought out his face and she could hear him scream. Smoke filled her nose and she found herself laughing aloud as the man withered underneath her burning grip.

"I will not suffer your poisonous lies, Malchior of Nol. You have exhausted your time on this earth and I will not see you harm another living thing in your madness," her voice filled the room and the shadows seemed to pulse with her heartbeat. "Now, begone!"

The fire flared in the place and Malchior let out one last scream before she dropped him. His body crumpled to the ground and for a moment Raven thought she heard him say her mother's name. But then his limbs disintegrated into ash and his cloak fell through her fingers. Raven gasped for air and caught herself on the table. The room spun for a moment then slowly came to a standstill. The only thing left of Malchior was a pile of black ash. Raven brushed her hands off on her own pants. She cast a glance at the decanter then got to work.

* * *

Victor found himself standing awkwardly in a corner while a man in brown robes examined the shifter. He wasn't used to giving orders and having people scramble to follow them. In the ring Richard had tried to shackle the shape shifter once more but Victor intervened. Now Richard lingered in the room, his arms folded over his chest and a frown painted on his face.

"I'd be careful if I were you," he said suddenly.

"Why's that?"

"There's a reason he's been kept in chains."

Victor surprised himself when he didn't reach out and throttle the man to death right there. Richard was extraordinarily lucky his sword still hadn't been returned. Instead he grabbed the smaller man's arm and all but threw him out of the small room. The rider stumbled in the dirt briefly but caught himself and glared at Victor who ignored him.

"Get out and stay out."

The healer watched the exchange without a word. Most of his attention was focused on the shifter who lay on a small cot in the corner of the room. Outside of the arena the young man looked frail. There was a sheen of sweat covering his body and his skin looked almost green in the dim light.

"Is he going to be alright?"

The healer nodded, "I should think so. Logan has faced much worse than Lady Raven, that is without doubt." He gathered up his supplies and went to the bench where a variety of herbs waited for him. "He is running a fever right now because of an infection from the bear wound but I will give you a tea to prepare. Your mistress will know how to serve it, I daresay."

"How did he get here?"

"I'm afraid I could not tell you. He has been here for several years but there was no introduction or fanfare when he arrived. The Master simply brought him to me one day and ordered for him to be kept under lock and key," the healer paused in his work for a moment. "I am loathe to admit it but Sir Richard may be correct. Logan is...understandably angry and he may lash out at you or the Lady Raven without realizing that you have put such effort into helping him."

Victor shook his head but before he could reply Raven's voice floated in.

"He stays free."

"As you wish my lady."

Raven sat down on one of the cots, "Leave us. Tell Richard to prepare horses for us. We will be leaving in the morning. We are not to be disturbed."

The healer bobbed his head and with a gentle instruction on the tea and the dressings of Logan's wounds he left them alone. Raven let out a small sigh once he was gone. Victor wanted to comfort her but something kept him at a distance. She looked exhausted and there was a grey tint to her skin that worried him.

"Everything alright, boss?"

"Yes. Get some rest Victor we will be leaving in the morning."

And with that the elf turned over on her cot and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

There you are my lovely readers. Hope you enjoyed! Have a great weekend!


End file.
